A Bit of DIY
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: Molly comes home from work one evening and is shocked by what she finds


When Molly returned from the morgue late one evening, what she found when she got back to her first floor flat in Holborn astounded her. As she came in the front door, she could hear music coming front her living room. She was sure she hadn't left the stereo on when she went out that morning and so slowly made her way down the corridor to the living room. What she saw when she reached the doorway stopped her in her tracks. There was Greg, halfway up a step ladder in shorts, a white t-shirt and barefoot, roller in hand painting her living room wall, occasionally singing along with bits of the radio. It was obvious that he must have been there the majority of the day as all the walls had already had one coat of paint on them and he was starting on the second. She told him a few times that she had been wanting to redecorate the living room, had even gone out and brought everything she needed, but never seemed to have the time, or the energy, to actually get the work done.

A new song came on the radio and Greg started to sing along with gusto, obviously enjoying this bit of domestic normality he had found himself in and still oblivious to Molly's return. As he climbed down the ladder to move it along the wall he turned to see Molly standing in the doorway.  
>"Molly!" he exclaimed smiling "you're home. How was your day?"<br>"Ummm, it was, fine" she replied, stuttering slightly, "Greg, what are you doing?"  
>"What does it look like?" he said still smiling "I'm painting. You've been saying for ages that you wanted to redecorate and I had the day off and nothing to do, so thought I'd get started for you." When she didn't reply the smile fell from his face. "Oh god, I've crossed the line haven't I?" he said quickly. "Of course I have, I know you gave me a key and everything, but who wants someone to randomly come round to their home and start painting their walls. I'm sorry Molly, I thought I was just helping you out and…"<br>She cut him off suddenly by grabbing hold of his t-shirt, pulling him into her and kissing him fiercely.  
>"I'm confused" he said once she had released him, "you looked annoyed and now your kissing me"<br>"Greg you idiot, how could I ever be annoyed at you doing something so incredibly sweet and amazing for me"  
>"So, you're not annoyed that I just let myself in and went for it?"<br>"God no, I wouldn't have given you a key in the first place if I didn't want you to use it. It's just that no one has ever done anything this thoughtful for me, I was a bit shocked."  
>"Well, you've been working so hard recently with Dr Owens being off, I just thought you deserved a little treat"<br>She leaned in to kiss him gently again before asking "how much more have you got left to do?"  
>"I've got to put the second coat on these last two walls and then I'm done"<br>"OK, give me five minutes to get changed and I'll come and help you finish up." She quickly exited the room to go and change into some old clothes and re-appeared a few minutes later in jeans and an old university t-shirt. "Right, where do you want me?"  
>"Well, there are so many answers to that I don't know what to say!" he replied with a glint in his eye "but in regards to painting, you can start in that corner"<br>"Cheeky devil!" she laughed, grabbing a paint brush off the side and slapping him on the arm with it, leaving a streak of paint on his skin.  
>"Oh, so that's how it's going to be is it? You'll pay for that later!"<p>

A couple of hours later they were finished and her living room was a lovely new shade of pale blue.  
>"So Molly, what do you think?" he asked coming up behind her.<br>"Oh Greg, it looks fantastic. You're such a…" she started but was unable to finish her sentence before he cut her off by sliding his roller down her arm.  
>"Ah, revenge is so sweet!" he said grinning at her but his revenge was short lived when she quickly flicked her brush at his face, leaving a large splatter mark across it that went from his nose, up his forehead and into his hair before scurrying away across the room."Right, you're for it now" he said following her across the room in a predatory like manner. He walked towards her slowly, backing her up into a corner before reaching out with the roller.<br>"Now, Greg, come on…" she stammered trying to grab hold of his roller-wielding arm  
>"Oh no, you started this little game" he grinned devilishly at her while holding off her defending arm while moving the roller closer and closer to her face.<br>She squealed and tried to escape his oncoming arm, but it was no use and she squeezed her eyes shut and resigned herself to her fate. She felt the sticky wet paint roll up the side of her neck and across her cheek and nose. She slowly opened her eyes to find him with his phone in his hand, taking pictures of her paint covered face.  
>"Greg!"<br>"What? You just looked so cute with all that paint over your face, I couldn't resist"  
>"Hmmmm, yeah yeah, whatever" she said sticking her tongue out at him. "I think maybe I need a shower, then dinner. What do you think?"<br>"Sounds like a good plan to me. What do you fancy to eat? I can make a start while you're in the shower"  
>"You really are being too good to me today, but I've got another idea." She smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him to her bathroom.<p>

She closed the bathroom door behind them and gently ran her hand down his paint smeared cheek before leaning in to kiss him. They spent 5 minutes gently kissing each other before Molly pulled away to turn on the shower. After grabbing another quick kiss she pulled off Greg's paint splattered shirt and shorts leaving him in just his boxers before starting to take off her own clothes. Just as she had finished removing her top and jeans, Greg backed her into the bathroom door and kissed her fiercely, running his tongue along her lips asking for permission to enter. She quickly allowed him entry, her tongue battling with his, tasting each other. They quickly removed each others underwear before she led him into the shower.

They spent the next hour washing the paint off of each others bodies before caressing each others warm soapy skin, her hands running over his chest and his across her lower back and ass while they continued to kiss each other. He backed her into the wall of the shower as he slid himself inside her and started to pull in and out of her. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it round his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her making both of them groan. They sped up their movements until both of them crashed over the edge together, leaving them breathless leaning against the wall. "God I love you" he said breathlessly, kissing her gently.  
>"I love you too Greg, and thank you so much for today, you're such a star"<br>"Well, do I try" he said winking at her, "come on, let's go get some food"  
>"Can you really be bothered to cook right now?"<br>"No, I suppose not. Take away?"  
>"Take away sounds good. What do you fancy?"<br>"Hmmm, chinese?"  
>"Chinese it is. I'll just have my usual"<br>While he went and ordered the food, she went back to re-admire Greg's handy work in the front room and grabbed a couple of glasses of wine out of the kitchen for them.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the sofa watching movies before they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
